Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział XI
...Wpadli do sadu, chyłkiem przesunęli się pod obwisłymi gałęziami i prędko, trwożnie, niby spłoszone jelonki, wybiegli za stodoły, w omroczałe śniegi, w noc bezgwiezdną i w niezgłębioną cichość pól przemarzłych. Przepadli w nocy; zginęła wieś, umilkła nagle wrzawa ludzka, porwały się nawet najsłabsze odgłosy życia, że zapomnieli wnet o wszystkim i ująwszy się wpół, przywarli mocno do siebie biedro w biedro, przychyleni nieco, radośni a strwożeni, milczący a pełni rozśpiewania, lecieli ze wszystkich sił w cały ten świat, modrością siną zasnuty i milczeniem. – Jaguś! – Co? – Jesteś to? – Zaśby nie!... Tyle jeno rzekli, czasami przystając, aby odetchnąć. Zapierało im głosy trwożne bicie serc i potężny krzyk radości przytajonej; zaglądali w siebie co chwila, oczy przeświecały się nawzajem, niby upalne, nieme błyskawice, a usta spadały na się z piorunową mocą i z takim głodnym, pożerającym ogniem, że zataczali się z upojenia, tchu brakowało, dziw serca nie rozpękły; ziemia usuwała się spod nóg, lecieli jakoby w ognistą przepaść i rozglądając się ślepymi od żarów oczyma, zrywali się wnet z miejsca i znowu biegli, ani wiedząc dokąd i kędy, byle dalej, choćby w samą najgłębszą noc, aż tam, w te zwite kołtuny cieniów... Jeszcze staje... jeszcze dwa... dalej... głębiej... aż wszystko zginęło z oczu, i świat cały, i sama pamięć o nim, aż przepadli całkiem w zapamiętaniu, jakoby we śnie nieprzypomnianym, a jeno przez dusze wiedzianym, jakoby w tym śnie cudownym, śnionym na jawie tam, w Kłębowej izbie, przed chwilą zaledwie, że tonęli jeszcze w świetlistej smudze cichych, mistycznych powiadań, że jeszcze pełni byli dziwów i zjaw onych, że jeszcze te prześnione baśniowe moce otrząsały na ich dusze cudowny okwiat oczarowań, trwóg świętych, zdumień najgłębszych, uniesień i nieutulonych tęsknic! Byli spowici jeszcze w czarodziejską tęczę cudów i marzeń, że płynęli jakby z korowodem tych dziwów, wywołanych przed chwilą, przez baśniowe kraje szli, na wskróś tych scen nadludzkich, wszystkich stawań, wszystkich cudów, przez najgłębsze kręgi zdumień i oczarowań. Jawy kołysały się w cieniach, po niebie błądziły, wyrastały z każdym spojrzeniem oczu, przez serca płynęły, aż chwilami przytajali oddechy, zamierali z trwogi i przywarci do siebie, oniemieli, zalękli, wpatrywali się w bezdenną, skłębioną głąb marzenia, aż rozkwitały im dusze w kwiat zdumień, w prześwięty kwiat wiary i modlitewnych uniesień, że padali na samo dno podziwu i niepamięci. A potem, powracając do przytomności, długo błądzili oczyma zdumionymi po nocy, nie wiedząc dobrze, zali są jeszcze między żywe, zali w nich się stawały te cuda, zali nie sen to wszystko, nie omanienie!... – Nie bojasz się, Jaguś, co? – Dyć bym za tobą poszła w cały świat na śmierć! – szepnęła z mocą, tuląc się do niego zapamiętale... – Czekałaś to na mnie? – zapytał po chwili. – Jakże! Kto ino w sienie wszedł, to aż me podrywało... po tom przeciech jeno poszła do Kłębów... po to... myślałach, że się nie doczekam... – A kiej wszedłem, to udałaś, że mnie nie widzisz... – Głupi... miałam patrzeć, żeby co pomiarkowali! Ale mę tak w dołku ścisnęło, że dziw nie spadłam ze stołka... ażem wode piła na strzeźwienie... – Najmilejsza moja!... – Siedziałeś z tyłu, czułam, ale bojałam się popatrzeć na ciebie, bojałam się zagadać... a serce to mi się tak tłukło, tak kołatało, że ludzie musieli słyszeć... Jezus! o małom nie krzykała z kuntentności!... – Miarkowałem, że cię u Kłębów zastanę i razem wyjdziemy... – Do dom chciałam bieżyć, a zniewoliłeś... – Nie chciałaś to, Jaguś, co?... – Hale... nieraz myślałam, by się tak stało... nieraz... – Myślałaś tak! Myślałaś – szeptał namiętnie. – Zaśby nie, Jantoś! a cięgiem, cięgiem... Tam za przełazem niedobrze... – Prawda... tutaj nikto nas nie spłoszy... Sami jesteśmy... – Sami!... i taka ciemnica... i... – szeptała rzucając mu się na szyję i obejmując go ze wszystkiej mocy szału i miłości... . . . . . . . . . . . . Nie wiało już na polach, jeno czasami wiater przegarniał miękkim powiewem i kieby tymi pieszczącymi szeptami przechładzał rozpalone twarze. Nie było gwiazd jarzących ni księżyca, niebo wisiało nisko, skłębione brudnymi i poszarpanymi runami chmur, kieby to stado wołów burych zaległo puste i nagie ugory, a dale majaczyły jakoby przez szare, rozwleczone dymy, że świat cały zdał się utkany z mgieł, drgającej wszędy ciemności i wzburzonego mętu. Głęboki, niepokojący, a ledwie odczuty szmer drgał w powietrzu, płynął jakby od borów zatopionych w nocy albo od chmur, z tych dzikich rozpadlin, z których raz po raz wyfruwały stada białych obłoków, uciekających chyżo, kieby klucze wiosennego ptactwa gonione przez jastrzębie. Noc była ciemna i boleśnie wzburzona, głucha, a pełna dziwnego ruchu, pełna lęku, niepochwytnych drgań, trwożnych szmerów, przyczajonych zjaw i nagłych stawań rzeczy niewytłumaczonych a przerażających; czasami z nagła spod zwałów ciemnicy wybłyskiwały widmowe bladości śniegów, to jakieś lodowe, wilgotnawe, ropiące brzaski pełzały w wężowych skrętach wskroś cieniów, to znowu noc jakby zawierała powieki, mroki spadały czarną, nieprzeniknioną ulewą i świat cały przepadał, że oczy, nie mogąc się uchwycić niczego, zsuwały się bezsilnie w samą głąb przerażenia i dusza drętwiała, przywalona głuchą martwotą grobu, a chwilami rozdzierały się przysłony cieniów, pękały jakby gromem rozprute i przez straszliwe rozpadliny chmur widać było w głębokościach granatowe, pola ugwieżdżonego, cichego nieba. To znowu z pól czy od chałup, z nieba czy z zatopionych dali, nie wiada zgoła skąd, drgały rozprysłe, pełzające jakby głosy, jakby blaski, jakby echa jakieś zgubione, widma dźwięków i rzeczy dawno pomarłych a błądzących po świecie płynęły żałosnym korowodem i ginęły nie wiadomo gdzie, jak te pomarłe światłości gwiezdne. Ale oni oślepli na wszystko, burza się w nich zerwała i rosła wzmagając się co mgnienie, przewalała się z serca do serca potokiem palących a niewypowiedzianych żądz, błyskawicowych spojrzeń, bolesnych drżeń, niepokojów nagłych, całunków parzących, słów splątanych, bezładnych a olśniewających niby dzikie mioty piorunów, oniemień śmiertelnych, tkliwości, a takiego czaru zarazem, że dusili się w uściskach, rozgniatali do bólu, darli się wprost pazurami, jakby chcąc wyrwać z siebie wnętrzności i skąpać się w rozkoszach męki, a przesłonione bielmami oczy nie widziały już nic, nawet samych siebie. I porwani miłosną wichurą, oślepli na wszystko, oszaleli, wyzbyci z pamięci stopieni z sobą jako dwie żagwie płonące, nieśli się w tę noc nieprzejrzaną, w pustkę i głuchą samotność, by oddawać się sobie na śmierć, do dna dusz, pożeranych wieczystym głodem trwania... Nie mogli już mówić, tylko nieprzytomne krzyki rwały się im gdziesik aż z samych trzewiów, tylko szepty zduszone, porwane a strzeliste jak wytryski ognia, słowa błędne i opite szałem, spojrzenia żrące do szpiku, spojrzenia struchlałe obłąkaniem, spojrzenia huraganów walących na siebie, aż przejął ich taki straszny dygot żądzy że zwarli się z dzikim skowytem i padli... nieprzytomni zgoła. . . Świat się wszystek zakołował i runął wraz z nimi w ogniste przepaście... . . . . . . . . . . . . – Już me rozum odchodzi!... – Nie krzycz... cicho, Jaguś... – Kiej muszę... wścieknę się abo co! – Dziw mi serce nie rozpęknie! – Spalę się... loboga, puść... daj odzipnąć... . . . . . . . . . . . . – O Jezu... bo zamrę... o Jezu!... – We świecie jedyna... – Jantoś! Jantoś!... . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Jako te soki, żywiące skryto pod ziemią, budzą się o wiośnie każdej, rozprężają nieśmiertelną żądzą, prą do się przez zwały świata, z krańców ziemi płyną, niebami kołują, aż się odnajdą, przepadną w sobie i w świętej tajemnicy poczną, bych się potem stać zdumionym oczom: wiośnianą porą albo kwiatem, duszą człowieczą lebo poszumem drzewin zielonych... Tak ci i oni parli do siebie przez długie tęsknice, przez dnie udręki, przez szare, długie, puste dnie, aż się odnaleźli i z jednakim, niezmożonym krzykiem pożądań padali sobie w ramiona zwierając się tak potężnie jako te sosny, gdy je burza wyrwie i zdruzgotane rzuci na siebie, że obejmują się rozpacznie, mocą wszystką i w śmiertelnym zmaganiu kolebią się, szamocą, chwieją, nim społem w lutą śmierć upadną... A osłaniała ich noc i oprzędła, bych się stało, co przeznaczone... . . . . . . . . . . . . Kuropatwy zaczęły się skrzykiwać gdzieś w ciemnościach, a tak blisko, że słychać było idące całe stado; rozlegał się szybki szelest, jakby skrzydeł podnoszonych do lotu i bijących o śniegi, to oddzielne, cierpkie głosy rozdzierały ciszę, a od wsi, snadź niedalekiej, zrywały się przyduszone, a mocne piania kogutów. – Późno już... – szepnęła trwożnie. – Jeszcze daleko do północka, pieją ano na odmianę. – Odwilga będzie. – Juści, śnieg zamiękł. Zające gdziesik blisko jakby za kamionką, pod którą siedzieli, zaczęły beczeć, przeganiać się i gzić kieby na weselisku, aż całą gromadą przeleciały obok nich, że odskoczyli z przerażeniem. Parzą się juchy i tak ślepną, że na człowieka nie baczą. Na zwiesnę idzie. – Myślałam, że jakiś zwierz dziki... – Cicho no, przykucnij! – szepnął zalękłym głosem. Przywarli do kamionki w milczeniu. Z rozbielonej śniegowymi brzaskami ciemności jęły się wynurzać jakieś cienie długie i pełzające... posuwały się wolno... chyłkiem, to znikały całkiem, jakby się pod ziemię zapadły, że ino oczy świeciły kieby te świętojańskie robaczki w gęstwinie; były może o pół staja zaledwie od nich, przewlekły się wnet i całkiem zginęły w ciemnicy, aż nagle rozległ się krótki, bolesny, śmiertelny bek zajęczy, potem ostry tupot, wrzawa charczeń, kotłowanina jakaś przerażająca, chrupot miażdżonych kości, groźny warkot i znowu milczenie głębokie a niepokojące zaległo dookoła. – Wilki ozdarły zajączka. – Od wiatru siedzim, to i nie zwąchały. – Bojam się... chodźmy już... ziąb mnie przejmuje... – wstrząsnęła się. Ogarnął ją sobą i rozgrzewał takimi całunkami, aż oboje wnet zabaczyli o całym świecie, objęli się krzepko w pas i poszli jakąś dróżką, która się im sama nawinęła pod nogi; szli kołysząc się ciężko ruchem drzew, pokrytych nadmiarem kwiatów i kolebiących się cicho w pszczelnym brzęku... Milczeli, a jeno szmer pocałunków, wzdychów, namiętne pokrzyki, głuchy warkot upojeń, radosne bicie serc okryły, ich jakoby drgającym żarem pól wiośnianych: byli jako te okwiecone wiosną rozłogi, zatopione w świetlistym pobrzęku radości; boć tak samo rozkwitały im oczy, tak samo dyszeli upalnym tchnieniem pól rozprażonych w słonecznej pożodze, drżeniem traw rosnących, drganiem i pobłyskiem strumieni, stłumionym krzykiem ptaków; serca tętniały w jedno z tą ziemią świętą, a spojrzenia padały kieby ten ciężki, rodny okwiat jabłonkowy, a słowa ciche, rzadkie, ważne wytryskiwały z samego rdzenia duszy, niby olśniewające pędy drzew w majowe świty, a oddechy były jako te wiewy pieszczące młodą ruń, a dusze jako ten dzień wiośniany, rozsłoneczniony, jako te zboża w słup idące, pełne skowronkowych świergotów, blasków, poszumów, lśniącej zieleni i niezmożonej radości istnienia... To milkli z nagła i przystawali zapadając w ciemnościach jakiegoś przepadania, jak kiedy chmura przysłoni słońce i świat ścichnie, omroczy się i w żałości a lęku przepada na mgnienie... Ale wnet podnosili się z oniemień, radość buchała w nich pożarem, weselny ton rozbrzmiewał w duszach, uskrzydlał mocą takiego szczęścia i tak. rwał do podniebnego lotu, że ni wiedząc wybuchali namiętnym, nieprzytomnym zgłoła śpiewem... Kołysali się w takt głosów, co zdały się bić tęczowymi skrzydłami i gwiezdnym, rozpalonym wytryskiem dźwięków rozsypywały się w noc zmartwiałą i pustą. Nie wiedzieli już nic, szli przywarci do się a bezwolni, zgubieni w sobie a niepamiętliwi, pijani jeno tą nadludzką mocą czucia, co ich niesła w nadświaty i rwała się pieśnią bezładną, splątaną, bez słów prawie. ...Pieśń dzika i wzburzona płynęła rwiącym potokiem z serc wezbranych i biła we świat wszystek zwycięskim krzykiem miłości... ...I jako krzew ogrnisty płonęła w chaosie mroków i nocnego mętu... ...To była chwilami jakby ciężkim, druzgocącym warkotern wód, zrywających lodowe okowy... ...Ledwie dosłyszalnym, brzękliwym a słodkim poszumem dzwoniła, niby fala zbóż kołyszących się w słońcu... ...Pękały złote łańcuchy brzemień, rozsypywały się na wiatr i ordzawiałe wlekły się ciężko po zagonach, że były jeno krzykami nocy, czasem szlochem bezsilnym, wołaniem sierocym, głosem zaguby i lęku... ...I w grobowej cichości umierały. Ale po chwili jak ptaki wystraszone zrywały się kur słońcu szalonym lotem, serca nabrzmiewały taką potęgą wzlotu i zagubienia się we wszystkim, że wybuchali oślepiającym hymnem uniesienia, modlitewną pieśnią ziemi całej, nieśmiertelnym krzykiem istnienia. . . . . . . . . . . . . – Jaguś ! – szepnął zdumiony m głosem, jakby spostrzegając ją przy sobie. – Dyć to ja! – odparła jakoś łzawo i cicho. Znaleźli się na dróżce, biegnącej wzdłuż wsi za stodołami, ale już po Borynowej stronie. Naraz Jagna zaczęła płakać. Co ci to? Abo to wiem?... a tak mię cosik sparło, że się same łzy leją. Zafrasował się wielce, przysiedli pod jakąś stodołą na wystających węgłach, przygarnął ją mocno i otoczył ramionami, że kieby dzieciątko przywarła mu do piersi, zapatrzyła się gdziesik w siebie, a łzy skapywały jej z oczu jak ta rosa z kwiatów; obcierał je dłonią, to rękawem, ale wciąż płynęły Boisz się?... Zaśby czego! jeno taka cichość we mnie rośnie, kieby śmierć przy mnie stojała, a tak mnie cosik podrywa, tak ponosi, że tego nieba bym się uwiesiła i z tymi chmurami poniesła we świat. Nie odrzekł, zamilkli oboje; przymroczało w nich nagle, jakiś cień padł na dusze i zmącił jasne tonie, i przenikną dziwnie bolesną tęskliwością, że jeszcze barzej rwali się do siebie, barzej szukali w sobie ostoi jakiejś, barzej przepierali przez się w jakiś upragniony świat... Wiatr zawiał, drzewa zakołysały się trwożnie, osypujące ich mokrym śniegiem; chmury skłębione, ciężkie zaczęły się nagle rozpadać i uciekać w różne strony, a cichy, rozedrgany jęk powiał po śniegach. – Trza bieżyć do dom, późno już – szepnęła unosząc się nieco. – Nie bój się, jeszcze spać nie śpią, słychać głosy na drodze, pewnikiem rozchodzą się od Kłębów. Cebratki zostawiłam przy dojeniu, jeszcze se kulasy krowy połamią. Ucichli, bo jakieś głosy rozległy się bliżej i przeszły; ale gdzieś z boku, jakby na tej samej dróżce, zaskrzypiał śnieg i jakiś cień wysoki zamajaczył tak wyraźnie, że zerwali się na równe nogi. Ktosik tam jest... przyczaił się jeno pod płotem. Uwidziało ci się... czasem za chmurą takie cienie idą. Długo nasłuchiwali rozpatrując ciemności. Chodźmy do broga, tam będzie ciszej! – szepnął gorąco. Oglądali się trwożnie co chwila, przystając z zapartym tchem i nasłuchując, ale cicho było naokół i martwo; podeszli więc chyłkiem, ostrożnie do broga i wsunęli się w głęboki otwór, czerniejący tuż nad ziemią. . . . . . . . . . . . . Pociemniało znowu na świecie, chmury się zawarły w gąszcz nieprzeniknioną, blade światłości pogasły, noc jakby przymknęła powieki i zapadła w głęboki sen, wiatr przemknął bez śladu, cisza wionęła jeszcze głębsza i bardziej niepokojąca, że słychać było dygotanie drzew obwisłych pod śniegiem i daleki, daleki bełkot wody spadającej na koła młyńskie, a po długiej chwili śnieg znowu zaskrzypiał na dróżce: dobrze już słychać było ciche, ostrożne, jakby wilcze kroki... Cień jakiś oderwał się od ścian i przygarbiony posuwał się po śniegach, był coraz bliżej, wyrastał, zatrzymywał się co mgnienie i znowu szedł... skręcił za bróg od pola, przyczołgał się prawie pod otwór i nasłuchiwał długo... Potem przesunął się do przełazu i zniknął pod drzewami... Nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, kiej się znowu pokazał wlekąc za sobą wielgachną wiązkę słomy, przystanął na mgnienie, posłuchał i skoczył do brogu, przytkał wiązką dziurę... trzasnęła zapałka i ogień w mig rozbłysnął po słomie, zatrzepał się, tysiącem jęzorów błysnął i po chwili buchnął krwawą płachtą, ogarniając całą ścianę brogu... Boryna zaś przygięty, straszny kiej trup, czatował z widłami w ręku. . . . . . . . . . . . . Oni zaś wnet pomiarkowali, co się dzieje: krwawe błyski jęły się przeciskać do środka i dym gryzący zapełniał jamę, porwali się z krzykiem, bijąc się o ściany, nie wiedząc wyjścia, oszaleli ze strachu i ledwie co dychający, aż Antek cudem jakimś natrafił na przysłonę, wparł się całą mocą i razem z nią padł na ziemię, ale nim się porwał, stary runął na niego i przebódł widłami do ziemi, nie trafił dobrze, bo Antek się zerwał i nim stary ponowił, trzasnął go pięściami w piersi i pognał w cały świat. Rzucił się wtedy stary do brogu, ale już i Jagny nie było, jeno mu mignęła i przepadła w nocy, więc jął ryczeć oszalałym, nieprzytomnym zgoła głosem: – Gore! gore! – i biegał z widłami dookoła brogu że kiej zły widział się w krwawym brzasku, bo ogień objął już cały bróg i z szumem miotając się, sycząc, bił w górę okropnym słupem płomieni i dymów. Ludzie zaczęli nadbiegać, krzyki poszły po wsi, ktosik uderzył w dzwon, trwoga zaszarpała serca, a łuna rosła i pożar ognistą płachtą powiewał na wsze strony, i pryskał deszczem iskier na zabudowania, na wieś całą. Kategoria:Chłopi